I'm In Love With Stupid
by Ryuiichi Hyuuga
Summary: SasuHina: My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My best friend irresistibly cute yet she's such a tomboy that people often mistaken her for a boy. She's the top of our batch yet a complete childish immature idiot. Sometimes I wonder how I even fell in love with her.
1. My name is Uchiha Sasuke

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I turned 16 two months ago. I'm currently the student body vice-president at Konoha High, a prestigious private school and I am considered a 'heartthrob' at my school so I'm frequently attacked by raving fan-girls...or boys. Ew. I have an annoting older brother, Itachi who also happens to be my history teacher and I have a best friend, Hyuuga Hinata who is ironically the daughter of my dad's business rival and is the student body president.

Oh, have I mentioned that I'm in love with her?

--

--

"SASUKE-KUUUNN!!"

"HINATA-SAMAAA!!"

Hinata and I stopped walking as we were suddenly surrounded by dozens of fan-girls and fan-boys. Ugh.

"GOOD DAY SASUKE-KUN, HINATA-SAMA!"

Both of us cringed at the volume of their voices.

"Good day" Hinata smiled at them causing some to go beet red and some to have a nosebleed and the others both, "As much as I want to stay it seems that Sasuke and me have business to attend to"

"HAI HINATA-SAMA!"

They immediately obeyed her.

You see, Hinata is quite the tomboy that's why most people mistaken her as a boy. Her dark hair is cut short and she'd always wear boyish oversized clothes. Most of the time she would wear oversized hoodies. She's taller than most girls her age, standing about 5'9 she's almost as tall as me. And uhm…her chest is uhh, well frankly…she's flat.

"Oi, Chicken ass-chan" She laughed as I glared at her, "Stop daydreaming will you?"

"I'm not daydreaming"

"Sure" She grinned, "Who's the girl? Or maybe it's a…."

"Shut up! I'm straight!"

"You are?!

--

--

"HINA-CHAN!"

I saw a flash of yellow before I saw Hinata on the floor and on top of her was Yamanaka Ino one of Hinata's best friends giving her a crushing bear hug. Hinata, on the other hand who was turning blue was flailing around struggling to get some oxygen. This is really giving me bad images. Shit. I looked around to see how Neji, our treasurer was handling this rather awkward moment. He was blushing just as I am.

"S-S-Some…o-one…h-h-he-help…m-me…"

"Oi, Yamanaka" I say, "You're killing her"

"Huh?" Ino looked down at Hinata who was now hyperventilating, "OH MY GOD! I'm soooooo sorry Hina-chan"

"It's alright, I guess" Hinata shrugged, "Can you help me up?"

Ino helped her up grinning sheepishly.

"So anyways, Kaichou" Sakura, the secretary said as she pulled Ino away from Hinata, "We're here to discuss about the School Festival, ne?"

Hinata nodded and made her way to her desk, "I want this School Festival different you know? Every year we have fun and we only think of ourselves. So why not think of other people this year? Let's raise money and stuff! We could donate half the money we raise to charity!"

So she may be an idiot at times but it's no wonder why she's one of the most successful student body presidents in the history of our school.

"What do you suggest?" I ask

She grinned cheekily, "Hehe. I dunno. Kissing booth?"

Then my palm made contact with the back of her head, "Stop being an idiot! Be serious about this you moron!"

"Mou, Sasuke" She pouted. Two words: So. Cute, "You didn't have to hit so hard, Chicken ass-chan!"

I growled while everyone else laughed.

"Well" Sakura said, "A kissing booth wouldn't be too bad"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"I mean…like you said we should raise money. That could be one of our activities"

"I told you" Hinata said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Do you think the school will allow us to have a kissing booth?" I asked her as crossed my arms

"Tsunade, our principal is a drunkard and Jiraiya our vice-principal is pervert" She said in a matter-of-factly tone, "What the hell do you think?"

There was a moment of silence until I spoke, "Shit. You're right"

"Ain't I always?"

--

--

"Hey, Hey!" Ino said, "Why not a fashion show?"

"Hmm…." Hinata tapped her chin with her index finger, "Sure! Why not? Sakura right that down!"

Sakura rolled her eyes but giggled and did what she was told to do.

"Yes!" Ino pumped her fist up in the air, "This year's festival is gonna be awesome"

Wait…Ino isn't part of the student council.

"Hey, Yamanaka" I called, "Why are you here? You're not part of the student council"

"Ehehehehe…" Ino laughed, "Well you see…I've been causing some problems lately and I've been to the principal's office quite often for the past few weeks so Tsunade's really pissed you know? So she told me to help out in student council activities for the year so I could learn how to behave properly like Hina-chan"

"Why would she want you to act more of an idiot?" I asked

"Hey! I resent that!"

--

--

**Yeah….Sasuke is pretty OOC as well as Hinata but…Maa, -shrug- I need them to be like that. I know there are lots of stories similar to this but this has been in my mind for quite awhile now, so yeah. Sorry.**

**Also, In my school the student council usually is the one who submits like Projects or Activities for our School Festival. They handle all the things in our festival.**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT REMINDER: Please Review**

Return to Top


	2. My name is Hyuuga Hinata

My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm turning sixteen on December. I'm currently the student body president of my school, Konoha High, a prestigious private school. My mom died when I was only nine years old so that leaves my sister, my dad and me. Also, I have my own fan club, which consists of boys and girls that frequently attacks me. I'm quite the tomboy so people often mistaken me for a boy which usually aggravates my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke who is the student body vice-president. He hates it when I act more of a boy than my true gender because as the student body president and as the heiress of the Hyuuga Corporation I have to act 'ladylike' or so he says. He gets under my skin when he scolds me but I love him.

Wait! Don't get the wrong idea! I don't love him like _that_ I love him like a brother!

--

--

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as my alarm clock went off. I slammed my hand down but the ringing still wouldn't stop so I grabbed the clock and threw it to the other side of the room. I growled in defeat as got up from my oh-so comfortable bed and slogged towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, after accomplishing the grooming necessities, I came out of the bathroom wearing my baggy black 'Guns n Roses' T-shirt and a pair of denim skinny jeans. I grabbed my white and gray-stripped hoodie and my socks and wore them. Then I got my black messenger bag and my mp3 and headed out.

Once I was out, I slipped on my favorite pair of black converse.

"Nee-chan!" I heard my sister, Hanabi shout, "Chicken ass-nii-san is here for you!"

I grinned when I heard Sasuke shout, "What the hell have you been teaching your sister!?"

I quickly descended the stairs into the kitchen, picked an apple, kissed my father goodbye and left.

"Yo!" I greeted an impatient Sasuke while doing the peace sign, "Chicken ass-chan!"

"C'mon!" He growled as he began to walk away

"Mou, Temper, Temper! Chickie-chan!" I taunted as I followed him

--

--

We separated and made our way towards our respective classrooms.

I turned up the volume of my mp3, tuning out everything else as I only paid attention to the music blasted from my headphones.

_If you find a man that worth a damn_

_And treats you well Then he's a fool_

_You're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell…_

Suddenly I bumped into something hard causing me to fall backwards.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

I looked up. I saw a boy about my age with spiky dirty blonde hair and deep cerulean eyes. He had strange whisker-like scars on his pale face and he wore a wide grin as he outreached his hand towards me.

"Can I help you up?" He said with a strange accent.

I blushed.

--

--

**-Sasuke- **

"Where is she?!" Sakura shouted, "She's 10 minutes late!"

It is quite strange. Hinata is usually one of the earliest to come to the table and if she isn't she's probably still in her classroom sleeping but I already checked her classroom along with the others and she wasn't there. I'm starting to get worried.

"Waaaahhh!!" Ino cried, "Hina-chan!!"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered, "This is so troublesome"

"Gah! Where is she?" Inuzuka shouted

"I believe Hinata has a good explanation to why she is late" Shino said.

We all stared at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked, raising his brow.

"Dude" Inuzuka laughed, "You just said something more than like 3 words!"

Shino just shrugged.

"I agree with Shino-san there" Neji said, "Hinata-sama must have a good explanation"

"Neji-nii-san! I told you to stop calling me that!"

We all turned our heads around.

"Ohhh! Hina-chan! Who's this?" Ino said, pointing at the blonde beside _MY_ Hinata who had his arms around _**MY**_ Hinata.

"Oh! Guys, Meet Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata said, "He's a foreign transfer student. He's from America so be nice to him!"

I grunted, "Why the hell would I be nice to him?"

I saw 'Naruto' frown. Ugh! Why the hell do I feel guilty now?!

"Sasuke!" Hinata called, "I can't believe you!"

"Whatever. I don't feel like eating so I'm going to go ahead" I said as I stood up and left.

--

--

**-Hinata-**

"God! What the hell crawled up his ass and died?" I cried in frustration.

Sasuke is so fringing weird! Just as I introduced Naruto he stood up and left just like that! Really, sometimes I don't get him…

"Maybe he doesn't like me?" Naruto asked, "I mean—maybe he's jealous or something"

"Why wouldn't he like you? He doesn't even know you! And why would he be jealous? It's not like we're dating or anything! He's my best friend!"

"Come here, Hina-chan!" Ino said, outstretching her arms, "Let me give you a hug and comfort you!"

"No!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed me away from Ino's grasp, "You might molest her!"

"Hey! I am straight, forehead!"

"Sure, Sure" Sakura taunted, "That's why you jump Hinata every time you see her, Pig!"

I groaned as they continued to bicker.

"Is it always like this?" Naruto asked as he sweat-dropped

"Hn. Yeah" I shrugged

Wait…..did I just say 'Hn'? Uck, I've been hanging out with Sasuke-teme too much.

--

--

**-Ino-**

I sighed.

I still don't get how dense Hina-chan is! I mean—Why the hell couldn't she see that Sasuke likes—no—_loves_ her?! Geez, I think I have a migraine coming. I could see that Sakura is also thinking the same thing as I am.

Suddenly, Sakura pulled me towards her and whispered something to my ear. My eyes widened as she continued to tell me her plan. After she was done, for the first and last time in my life I looked at her with respect with my mouth agape, "You're a genius"

"I know"

--

--

**Okaaaaaaaaay, that's the second chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Anyways, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really…really, really, reeeeeeeaaaaaaally appreciate your reviews and if you are kind enough you would review again. Please? **

Return to Top


	3. My name is Uzumaki Naruto

**YO.**

**Sorry, if it has been quite awhile since I've last updated. I hope you all haven't forgotten about me.**

**Anyways,**

**Onto the third chapter!**

**CHAPTER 3:**

Hello!

The name's Uzumaki Naruto! I'm currently sixteen years old. I was born in America and was raised there but about a month I found out that my father, who is now deceased, was Japanese. And since my father died trying to put some gang leader (My father was a detective) called 'The Kyuubi' in jail when I was about three years old, I decided that going to Japan to learn my father's culture will help me grow closer to him.

--

--

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I picked it up,

"HEY HONEY!"

Great, just who I wanted. My mom.

"Hey, mom...Mom, Can you call me later? I'm kinda busy trying to find my school"

Stupid map! Why can't I understand you?!

"Honey, is there anything I can help you with?" She says sweetly through the other line. I fix my phone between the side of my head and my shoulder so it wouldn't fall as I held up my map.

"Yes, mom" I say, "There are lots of things you can help me with. One of them is shutting up and hanging up, can you do that?"

"You ungrateful child." I could actually feel the venom dripping from her voice. I shivered.

I mentally slapped my forehead. Stupid me! Why would I be afraid? She's in America while I am in Japan in God-knows-where. She can't do anything to me!

"Stupid, Stupid child" She said. I started sweat, "I know what you are thinking. You're thinking that I can't do anything to you aren't you? Have you forgotten that I can take a flight to Japan? Maybe I can't do anything to you now but think of the possibilities if I were there! Mwahahahahaha..."

She hang up,

So, my mother is bi-polar and a psychopath.

--

--

"Hello. You must be Uzumaki Naruto" A woman in her late twenties came up to me, "My name is Shizune, Tsunade-sama is waiting for you in her office."

I followed her.

She opened the door and motioned her to enter. I entered the office confidently.

"Hello!" I say energetically, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; It's a pleasure to finally me—

OH. MY. GOD. HER BOOBS ARE **HUGE**.

Then I realized that I was staring. I cleared my throat and continued,

"I-It's a p-pleasure to finally meet you, Tsuande-sama. M-My m-mom has told me many stories about you"

"She has, has she?" She said nonchalantly as she took a sip from her Sake.

I nodded.

"You know" She said smiling a bit, "You look a lot like your father"

"Thank you"

"Sit down" Her smile immediately fell replaced with a glare, "There are still more to know about this school. So shut up and if you interrupt me I will hurt you"

"H-hai! "

Oh Gosh, This woman is as insane as my mother.

--

--

"Err—I can't understand any of this" I grumbled as I ruffled up my hair, "This is so—ugh!"

I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings. All my attention was focused on this goddamn schedule.

Suddenly, I felt something bump into my chest.

I lost a bit of my balanced but managed to stand. I looked down to see a boy with short dark messy hair. He rubbed the back of his head.

He looked up.

Wait—that's no guy! That's a girl!

He—urg—She had strange yet beautiful and mesmerizing lavender eyes. She wore baggy and boyish clothes that hid her femininity but nonetheless, she was beautiful.

--

--

"I'm sorry" She said, "I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't paying attention"

"Nah, s'alright. I wasn't paying attention either" I say with a wide grin, "The name's Naruto by the way. Uzumaki Naruto. I'm from America so I don't exactly understand most of...well, everything"

"Ah. Is that so?" She says in perfect English, "Would you prefer if I spoke in English? Oh, and the name's Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata"

"Yes. I would prefer that" I say in English, "Wait, how do you know how to speak in English so well anyways?"

She shrugged, "I spend my summers outside of the country, usually America or London."

"Wow. Must be nice to be rich" I mutter

She shrugged again, "Hn" She then turned her head back to me and asked, "So, where's your Homeroom?"

"Um, 1-A?"

"Oh cool! That's my class too!"

I instantly felt relieved, "Well, shall we get going?"

--

--

We were now in our seats in Homeroom. I could feel boys and girls glaring daggers through my back. I tried to ignore them so Hinata wouldn't worry, but it felt uncomfortable. I fidgeted in my seat, unfortunately Hinata noticed this.

"Just ignore them, a'ight?"

I nodded.

Then, a woman in her mid-twenties with wavy raven-black and unusual red eyes came in.

"That's Kurenai Yuhi" Hinata whispered, "She's our Homeroom and Math teacher"

"I see"

"Good morning, class" Yuhi-sensei, "Let's continue to attendance, shall we?"

--

--

"I agree with Shino-san there" A feminine looking dude with long dark hair said, "Hinata-sama must have a good explanation"

Sama?

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata called, "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Ohhh! Hina-chan! Who's this?" A blonde girl asked as she pointed at me. Ah, she must be suspicious since I have my arm around Hinata.

A shiver went down my spine as I spotted a raven-haired guy glaring at me as if telling me: I hate you. I want to kill you right here. Right now.

"Oh! Guys, Meet Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata said, "He's a foreign transfer student. He's from America so be nice to him!"

The raven-haired guy grunted, "Why the hell will I be nice to him?"

I frowned. Why does he hate me so much?

"Sasuke!" Hinata called, "I can't believe you!"

"Whatever. I don't feel like eating so I'm going to go ahead" He said as he stood up and left.

--

--

So he's Sasuke.

From the time that I met Hinata, the only thing she talks about is her best friend for ten years, Sasuke. She mentioned how he was like the older brother she never had and how overprotective he was of her. I chuckled inwardly. No wonder he hates me so much.

He's obviously jealous.

"God! What the hell crawled up his ass and died?" Hinata cried in frustration.

"Maybe he doesn't like me?" I ask, "I mean—maybe he's jealous or something"

"Why wouldn't he like you? He doesn't even know you! And why would he be jealous? It's not like we're dating or anything! He's my best friend!"

Is this girl for real? Is she that dense?

"Come here, Hina-chan" The blonde girl said, outstretching her arms, "Let me give you a hug and comfort you"

"No!" A pink haired girl exclaimed as she grabbed Hinata away from the blonde's grasp, "You might molest her!"

"Hey! I am straight, forehead!"

"Sure, Sure" She taunted, "That's why you jump Hinata every time you see her, Pig!"

I sweat-dropped as they continued to bicker, "Is it always like this?"

"Hn. Yeah" Hinata shrugged.

--

SASUKE

--

I punched the wall.

"Fucking bastard!" I cried as I landed another punch, "How. Dare . He!"

I punched the wall again this time, I couldn't feel my hands anymore, or the blood dripping down.

"She belongs to me" I muttered, "Only me"

--

--

**Woah, Scary Sasuke...**

**I hope you enjoyed this kind of Naruto. Don't worry, he'll still be kind of hyper most of the time but he'll be more mature and wiser.**

**Yeah. And I figured Naruto's mom would be the kind of mom that can be sweet yet extremely terrifying . Haha. Kinda reminds me of my mom :D**

**And i'm not exactly sure about kurenai's last name so if i made a mistake just tell me 'kay?**

**Anyways, i hope you liked it.**

**I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors.**

**~RYUIICHI H.**

Return to Top


	4. Pretty please? With cherries on top?

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Please, Hina-chan!" Ino pleaded as she grabbed unto my arm, "Just this once!"

"No." I say as I tried to pry Ino off of me but failed miserably.

"Why not?" Ino whined, "Why not? Why not? Why not? Why not? Why not?"

"Because I'm not good in acting," I say as I rub my temples with a free hand. Ugh, this girl is giving me a major headache.

"Of course you're good in acting! You're good in everything!"

"I'm not good in everything. Because I am not perfect," I say, "Now, can you let go of me? I have to go to the Tsunade, we have to discuss about this year's Festival."

But instead of letting go, she only grabbed unto my arm even tighter, "Ow! Ino-chan, you're blocking my blood circulation!"

"I'll only let go if you say yes"

"Yes"

"Really?" She squealed as she let go of my arm. Thank Kami.

"No"

"H-Hina-chan, d-don't you care about me?"

"Huh?"

Sniff. Sob.

Oh no.

I could feel the stares and glares. I knew they were whispering and gossiping to themselves.

"I-Ino-chan" I stammered, "Please stop crying"

"N-No" She sobbed, "I-I th-thought w-we were f-f-friends but y-you won't even d-do thi-this favor for me! WAHH!"

I bit my lip, "If I say yes will you stop crying?"

She nodded.

"Fine, I'll be in that stupid play of yours"

She perked up and smiled at me brightly, "Thank you, Hina!"

She gave me a hug and patted my head.

Damn.

Why must I be so gullible?

--

SASUKE

--

"Aw! C'mon, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pleaded in 'Fan-girl mode' as she clung unto my arm, "C'mon! It's going to be fun, Sasuke-kun!"

I kept my stoic expression as usual, "No."

"Please!"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty, pretty please with cherries on top?"

"No"

She groaned as she let go of my arm and placed her hands on her hips, "What can I do to make you say yes?"

"What can_ I_ do to make _you _shut up?" I said, using the same tone as her, also putting my hands on my hips.

"You are so rude!" She exclaimed as she glared at me.

"You are so annoying!" I exclaimed, once again, using the same tone as hers and glared at her.

We continued to glare.

I heard her sigh in frustration, "Okay, I'll cut the crap. Hinata is playing the other lead role"

I rolled my eyes, "Like I'll believe that bull, Hinata hates acting"

"Ino can be very persuasive"

"You mean to say, she can be very annoying"

"Well, yes but she managed to convince Hinata didn't she?"

"Whatever"

"There's a kissing scene"

I froze.

"Well?"

"…" I didn't respond.

"Fine!" Sakura said as she began to stomp away, "I'll just ask _Naruto_ then, he'll be more than happy to accept"

I clenched my fists. There's no way in hell, I'm going to let that bumbling blonde idiot kiss _my _Hinata. No way in hell

"Fine, you pink-haired banshee" I say, "I'll be in that stupid play of yours"

"Thanks!" She turned around and smiled sweetly, "Oh and—

She punched my shoulder. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I whined as I rubbed my shoulder.

"For calling me a banshee, you heartless bastard" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, you certainly look like one"

She growled.

"Wait!" I called as she began to walk away, "What's my role, anyway?"

"You'll know soon!"

I suddenly felt my stomach turn.

I was going to regret this

--

Normal POV

--

"Yo, Chicken-ass-chan, what cha doin' here?"

"That damned banshee forced me into joining in this stupid play" Sasuke uncharacteristically pouted and crossed his arms.

"Tell me about it, Ino threw a fit just to make me say yes" Hinata glared at nothing in particularly.

They watched as the other theater club members make a fuss about their presence.

"Ohmigod! Sasuke-kun is _so_ hot"

"Hinata-sama is just as cute as usual!"

"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun just looked at me!"

"I think Hinata-Kaichou just smiled at me!"

Yeah right, in your dreams, they both thought whilst rolling their eyes

"Hey" Hinata frowned as she spotted Sasuke's bandaged hands, "What happened there?"

"Tch. It's nothing, dont worry about it"

"Why are you always like that? I have every right to be worried!"

Sasuke smiled inwardly, _She's worried about me_

Suddenly A certain spiky-haired blond came inside, "Oh! Hey! Hinata-chan!"

"Ah! Naruto! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke glared at him and told him telepathically, _'I hope you die'_

The blond gulped but forced a weak smile.

"Sakura-chan offered me a role and since I have a thing for acting, I couldn't say no"

"Ahem" Sakura cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention but failed. A vein popped out of her forehead, "OI, MORONS LISTEN TO ME WILL YOU?"

Silence.

Sakura cleared her throat again and regained her composure, "Let's start with the auditions shall we?"

"Eh?" Hinata muttered, "You didn't mention anything about auditioning, Ino-chan!"

"Neither did you, banshee"

"You didn't mention anything to me either, Sakura-chan"

"Well you three are special" Ino smiled.

"Should we get offended?" They asked

"What she means is: You three don't have to audition, morons"

"Oh! Okay" Hinata grinned, as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Wait, what's our roles anyways?"

Sakura smirked, "Well, Here's your script"

She handed them their script

"Cool! I'm playing the prince's bodyguard!" Naruto cheered

"Um, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked

"Yes?"

"Why am I playing a guy?"

"Well—

She was cut of by Sasuke's booming voice, "I'M A FREAKING _GIRL_?!?!"

--

--

**I don't know why but I always thought Sasuke was pretty feminine. *Shrug***

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it coz I had lots of fun writing this chapter, minus the frequent blackouts every time I would finish this chapter but, yeah...Please Review!**

**RYUIICHI H.  
**


	5. Cinderella, Cinderelli

**CHAPTER 5:**

"I'm not going to be some _girl!_" Sasuke spat out.

Hinata rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head, "You stupid sexist"

"I am not sexist"

Ino sighed, "But if you don't play this part then who will?"

"Well" Sakura smirked, "We always have Naru—"

"No!" Sasuke roared.

Sakura nudged Ino. Ino nodded and quickly grabbed Hinata and Naruto and dragged them towards the fitting room, "I'll show you your costumes, Hina-chan! Naruto-kun!"

"You…you…" Sasuke trembled in anger, "You ugly pink-haired banshee, I hate you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a pussy. Besides, what are you afraid of? Losing your manliness?" She laughed, "Dude, it's not like you had anything to lose in the first place"

"Shut up, banshee!"

"Well, I don't really care if you don't participate really" She said as she began twirling a lock of pink hair with her index finger, "It's not like we need you because we have Naruto" She smirked as she watched Sasuke flinch at the mention of the blonde's name, "And he's pretty feminine looking if you think about it, besides I bet Hinata would just _love_ to kiss him, don't you think?"

Sasuke clenched his hand to a fist, "Fine, I'll stay"

Sakura smiled sweetly and clapped her hands giddily, "I just _knew_ you'd see it my way"

_She's not the spawn of the devil_, Sasuke thought, _She _is_ the devil. _

--

--

The moment that she walked out, the girls squealed and swooned in delight.

Hinata looked dashing with her dark hair slightly messed up and her bangs combed to the side; she wore a white button up shirt with black white cravat tucked in a gray waistcoat, and above that she wore an open white peaked lapel jacket. And she also wore white trouser shiny black leather shoes, and white gloves.

"Kyaa!" Ino squealed as she wrapped her arms around her, "So handsome!"

"Err…thank you?" Hinata said, as she placed her hands on Ino's shoulders, trying to push the blonde off of her.

The sound of curtains swooshing resounded.

Naruto came out wearing a white coat with the letter 'K' perfectly stitched with gold thread, white trousers, he wore a golden strap that held a sheath with a fake sword in it, and black shiny leather shoes. He also wore white gloves.

"Yo!" He smiled, "How I look?"

Hinata slightly blushed, "G-great!"

_I hope no one saw me blush_, the tomboy thought, _or heard me stutter._

Unfortunately, Ino noticed both of it, _'Damn him! He's stealing Hina-chan away from Sasuke!'_

"No! Let go of me!"

Hinata turned her head and saw Sakura dragging Sasuke towards a dressing room.

"You already agreed to it, bastard!"

"I don't want to wear a dress!"

"Well, too bad! You have to!"

"Noooooo!"

Sakura, with the help of a few other people finally managed to push him into the dressing room.

_30 minutes later…_

Sasuke came out wearing a jet-black wig that was tied into a messy bun. He had on a bit of make-up and had a bandana tied on his head and a ragged dress with an apron tied on his waist but nonetheless, he looked like a very beautiful yet very delicate girl.

"I hate you," He said to the pinkette beside him.

"Wow…" Hinata breathed, her eyes filled with amazement, "You're so…pretty"

Sasuke flushed, "Th-thank you"

Sakura and Ino smirked and secretly gave each other a high-five.

--

--

Hinata woke even before the alarm clock Sasuke had bought her a week ago went off.

'6:30' it read.

She was tired. She barely had any sleep at all last night.

Her stomach turned.

_Why do I have the feeling something bad is gonna happen?_ She thought to herself but then quickly shrugged it off.

She groggily headed to her bathroom

Fifteen minutes later, she came out wearing a pair of skinny jeans held to her waist by a black leather belt with a skull on it, a simple white T-shirt and a black and red stripped oversized hoodie.

She descended down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning" She greeted her father, cousin and sister.

"Good morning" They greeted back

"You're up earlier than usual" Her father commented as he flipped a page of his newspaper and sipped his coffee.

Hinata shrugged, "Couldn't sleep last night"

--

--

"I don't think he's coming, nee-chan" Hanabi said.

Hinata looked at her watch, '7:30'

"But he always comes 7:15." Hinata bit her lip, "He's just probably taking his time"

"_I_ don't think he's taking his time, nee-chan" Her younger sister, crossing her arms, "He's never been this late before, the latest he's ever been was 7:_16"_ She gave an unladylike snort "He's not coming so you should go with Neji-nii-san"

Hinata hung her head and ran a hand through her dark locks, "Yeah…"

--

--

Hinata arrived at school and went straight to the Student Body Council Office only to see Sasuke with Sakura chatting.

_When did those two get so comfortable with each other?_ Hinata asked herself. She headed towards them.

She tapped Sasuke and Sakura both on their shoulder, giving them her signature smile, "Yo!"

"Morning, Hina"

"Morning"

"Dude" She punched Sasuke lightly on his arm, "Why didn't you come pick me up today?"

"Oh, That's coz I walked with Sakura" Sasuke said as if it were the most normal thing in the world and shrugged

Hinata was taken aback and her eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

Sakura smirked inwardly.

"Mm," The pinkette nodded and said sweetly, "I asked him if he can accompany me going to school and pick you up along the way but we were kinda busy chatting and stuff and we kinda forgot, Hina-chan. We're sorry"

"O-oh, that's okay. Really. Um, I have to go now"

--

**I know what ya'll are thinking. ****'What the hell is Sakura doing?'**

**Don't worry this isn't SasuSaku. **

**Everything will be explained later. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**And I'm also hoping I would reach to about 45-50 reviews this time. Is that okay with you guys?**

**So, umm, yeah. please, please, please review!**

**-RYUIICHI H. **


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

**CHAPTER 6:**

"…nata? Hinata!"

Hinata snapped back to reality and turned to face Ino, "Huh? What did you say?"

Ino raised her brow, "I asked you if I should vandalize Asuma-sensei's car or Tsunade's"

"Aren't you in probation or something?" Hinata asked as she leaned back onto her seat, "Why are you planning to get in to trouble again? And besides, Tsunade will skin me coz I'm in charge of you"

"That's the point" Ino smirked

Hinata chuckled lightly but quickly changed back to her dazed expression.

"What's wrong, Hina?" Ino sighed as she wrapped her arms around Hinata's shoulders, "You've been acting strange the whole week"

"I dunno" Hinata sighed as she leaned against Ino, "I guess I just don't feel very well"

"Really?" Ino asked as she placed her hand on Hinata's forehead, "Well, you don't seem to have a fever"

"My head hurts" Hinata whispered, "And…"

"And?"

"And every time I see Sasuke and Sakura together…my chest starts to ache"

--

--

"How long do we have to keep doing this?"

Sakura raised a brow at Sasuke, "Do you really want to know?"

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, "I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't, right?"

"Such an asshole as always" Sakura muttered, "Well, basically…we have to keep doing this until she realizes her feelings for you"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "Are you fuckin' serious?!"

"Why?" Sakura asked as she narrowed her eyes, "Don't you want for her to love you as you love her?"

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed, "But…She just…She just can't love me."

"What do you mean by that?" The pink-haired girl asked curiously

"She sees me as a brother" He sighed as he casts his eyes onto the floor, "Nothing else. So, what's the use?"

--

--

"Oh my" Sasuke deadpanned together with a stoic face, "Is this really me?"

Hinata burst out laughing and was joined with everyone else.

"Shut up, Hinata!" Sasuke growled at her.

Sakura glowered, "What the hell do you think are you doing?!" She yelled louder than anyone would want, "You are supposed to be excited! That is _not_ how an excited person would react!"

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke sighed, "I already told you I'm not cut out for this acting stuff"

"I don't care if you're good or not! I'm trying to help you!"

"Then why are you getting mad at me if you don't care if I'm good or not?"

"Because" Sakura sighed, "If the play isn't good enough, it won't push through"

"What do you mean?"

"There will be an inspector who will judge the play, alright? And if it doesn't reach his or her satisfaction, then the play is canceled"

"What's your reason for wanting this play so much?"

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her pink hair, "How long have I been friends with you and Hinata?"

"I don't know" He scratched his cheek, "About five or more years I think"

"That's my reason" She said, "I just want her to be happy…with you"

"How do you know she'll be happy with me?"

"Just trust me alright?" She smiled mysteriously then turned her face to the other cast members, "Places everyone! Places! Begin from the top! Ino, stop crushing Hinata with your oversized boobs dammit!"

"I'm not! I'm only hugging her!"

"Someone…hel..p…me….suf..fo...cating"

--

--

Hinata's laughter immediately stopped the moment she heard a rather annoying girl say, "Wow! Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun is, like, _so_ cute together! They'll be like, the greatest couple in, like, Konoha High! I mean— like, look at them! Two, like, extremely beautiful people, they're, like, _so_ the perfect couple"

She didn't know how or why, but suddenly her chest began to ache once more. She clenched her fists.

_Why am I so angry?_

"Hinata?" Ino's voice resounded in her ears, "Are you alright?"

She unclenched her fists but her chest still remained aching and turned to Ino with a forced smile, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?"

"Stop being so fake" Ino rolled her eyes, "If you don't like seeing Saku and Sasuke together then tell them"

"N-no! I can't do that!"

"Of course you can!"

"No! If they're happy with each other, why should I stop them? I'm suppose to be their friend, I can't do that"

Ino stared at Hinata with great admiration, her eyes big and watery, "You…You're so kind"

"Thank you In—"

She never got to finish her sentence as the blonde abruptly pulled her in into a tight hug as she ranted about her kindness, unfortunately, this caused her head to be crushed in between Ino's oversized breasts

--

--

"Sakura-san, Sakura-san! Something bad has happened!"

"What is it?!"

"Hinata-sama has fallen unconscious!"

--

--

"Ugh…"

Hinata groggily woke up as she held her head.

"How do you feel?"

She turned her head to see Sasuke sitting on a chair beside her bed.

"Like shit" She groaned but grinned as she heard him laugh.

She moved a bit so he could sit beside her. He patted her head and said, "You know, you actually made me worry"

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "Really, now"

"Yes"

"How.." She yawned loudly, "…very surprising"

"I have to get back to class" He said as he stood up, "You stay here and rest"

"Do you really have to?"

"Yeah, as much as I love to skip class, I have to"

"Fine then, leave me" She said as she pretended to be hurt, "Goodbye"

He chuckled, "Goodbye" He said in his mellow voice as he brushed his lips against her forehead and left.

She laid there, on top of her bed speechless.

And for the first time in all the years of knowing him,

She blushed.

She blushed because of _Sasuke._

--

--

**YAY! I'm finished! Hurrah! **

**Anyways, I edited the other chapters. So now, Sasuke is older than Hinata. Alright?**

**I did some research the other day and I was like: 'Holy f*ck! I totally screwed up!' I'm so sorry for being such a stupid, stupid idiot, okay? **

**Thanks for all the reviews you've given me. **

****

**Please, please, please please please review pleeasse?**

**RYUIICHI H. **


	7. Everything I ask for: Childhood Memories

**I know haven't updated in quite sometime. I do hope that you didn't forget about me.**

**Anyways, onto the story!  
**

**CHAPTER 7:**

_Six years old_

They were both six years old when they first met. It had been in a party they both were forced to attend with Hinata wearing a cute pale-blue dress and Sasuke wearing a white button-up shirt, a necktie and khaki pants. There, their parents introduced them.

"You look like a girl"

Sasuke raised a brow, "You look like a drag"

Hinata looked at him then at herself and back at him again, "You wanna exchange clothes?"

"No way! Why would I wear a dress?"

"Coz you'll look better in it"

"I'm telling my mom about this and you'll be in trouble!"

"For what? Telling the truth?"

"I don't even know you" Sasuke growled, "So why are you talking to me?"

The girl laughed, "I like messing with you! Wanna be friends?"

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him, incredulously "Are you serious? You insult me, and now you wanna be friends?"

Hinata nodded and smiled widely, showing her perfectly white teeth "Yup! I like you!"

The Uchiha couldn't help but blush and look away, "W-w-whatever! Do whatever you want. I don't care"

--

_9 years old_

--

A tap against his window woke him up.

Sasuke growled, walked towards his window and opened it, "Look Hina—"

His ebony-colored eyes widened as the sight of a red and puffy eyed Hinata came into view. He had never really seen her cry, she would always laugh and smile. Suddenly, there was a pang in his heart.

"Sasuke…" She whispered softly, tears trickling down her pale-skinned face "She…Kaa-san…She…"

The Uchiha cut her off as he grabbed her in, bringing her close to him in a tight embrace. He caressed her hair as she sobbed against his chest, clutching his shirt tightly.

"I don't understand!" She said, in between sobs and the occasional hiccups, "S-she said…S-she said that she was better! She l-lied, Sasuke! She lied…now she's gone…why…? I don't get it…why?"

"I don't…I don't know…"

"Y-you'll n-never l-leave me, right…? Y-you'll always s-stay by side…w-won't you?"

"I can never bring myself to abandon you, Hinata"

She hugged him even more, "Thanks"

"Are you trying to kill me?" He joked softly and was replied with a playful punch to go with a soft chuckle.

"Can I…stay for the night?"

"Whatever you want"

Long story short, the next day Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha had the shock of their lives to see their son and his best friend sleeping on the same bed, their arms wrapped around each other. Sasuke spent the entire day explaining to his parents that he wasn't trying to defile her in any way whatsoever.

…And Hinata was just laughing her ass off.

--

_13 years old_

--

"Ne, Uke-chan?"

"What?"

"No need to be so testy, uke-chan"

Sasuke sighed, "What do you want, Hinata?"

"Have you ever had your first kiss yet?"

That caught Sasuke by surprise. He blushed slightly as he faced his best friend with shocked look, "W-why would you ask that?!"

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know. Have you noticed that mostly everyone in the group has had their first kiss but us?"

"Oh? Name a few"

"Well, Ino had hers last week. Sakura had hers three days ago. Hell, Neji-nii had his first kiss with Tenten just yesterday!"

"So?"

"I wanna know how it feels like, I guess" She said, "I'm curious"

They stayed in silence.

"Do you really want know how it feels?" Sasuke asked abruptly as his face hovered above Hinata's, "Do you?"

"What are yo—"

Suddenly, Sasuke had pressed his lips against his best friend's softly. The kiss only lasted for about five seconds. The Uchiha pulled back from the kiss with blush on his face. He turned his head away from Hinata.

"There! You got your first kiss" He said as he crossed his arms, "Now don't bother me with such idiotic questions again"

"But Sasukeee!" The girl whined, "That wasn't counted! You're my best friend and that would be like kissing my brother or worse! It'd be like kissing a girl"

"A kiss is a kiss. I don't care"

"It's not counted"

"Fine. Whatever"

Unbeknownst to Hinata, he had a huge smile on his face and he resisted the urge to scream, 'I kissed a girl! Take that Itachi!'

Sasuke went home that day, skipping and laughing which scared the hell out of his neighbors and his family.

"Mom, dad" Itachi said, "I think he's autistic"

--

_Present time…_

--

"I can't take this anymore, Hinata" Sasuke said in all his seriousness, "I need to tell you something important"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I love you. I've always had"

"Yeah, I know. I love you too!"

"Wait no! That's not what I—"

"Sorry, Chicky-chan. I have to go now coz dad wants me to be in this meeting or something"

"Wait—Hinata!"

Sasuke sighed and banged his head continuously against the wall as his emo-ness aura started to surround him. Suddenly, Sakura walked towards him as she shook her head.

"Tough luck, dude"

"Go to hell"

--

--

**Yes, don't you just love the 00C-ness?**

**Anyways, please review!!**

**Pleeeeaase?  
**


End file.
